1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window assemblies and, more specifically to, a window assembly with an electrically conductive compressible member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window assemblies for vehicles are often functionalized to include a transparent pane having an electrical conductor bonded to a connection element through a solder joint. The electrical conductor typically includes a printed silver circuit. The printed silver circuit is disposed on a surface of the transparent pane contained within the window assembly. Typically, power is transferred through a wire harness to the printed silver circuit. The wire harness has an electrical connection element which is electrically coupled to the printed silver circuit through the solder joint.
The window assembly is often further functionalized to include additional components, such as frames, rails, or guides. When the window assembly includes additional components, an encapsulation may be utilized to attach these additional components to the window assembly. Typically, the encapsulation is made of a polymeric material disposed on the solder joint when the encapsulation is utilized to attach these additional components.
However, the window assembly is prone to a variety of unacceptable defects when the encapsulation is disposed on the solder joint. For example, when the encapsulation is disposed on the solder joint, the differences between the coefficients of thermal expansion of the solder joint, the transparent pane, and the encapsulation impart mechanical stress on the transparent pane, such that when the transparent pane is a glass pane, the glass pane is prone to cracking. The mechanical stress may also delaminate the printed silver circuit from the transparent pane or separate the solder joint from the printed silver circuit. Moreover, the mechanical stress may also crack the solder joint.
In another example, the encapsulation may permit water to contact the printed silver circuit near the solder joint. Water routinely penetrates through the encapsulation to contact the printed silver circuit near the solder joint. Water that has contacted the printed silver circuit near the solder joint is slow to evaporate because the water is disposed between the encapsulation and the printed silver circuit. As such, the water may corrode the printed silver circuit, thereby rendering the printed silver circuit inoperable. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved window assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a window assembly that does not impart a mechanical stress onto the transparent pane that may cause the transparent pane to crack. Additionally, it would be desirable to develop a window assembly that prevents the intrusion of water to the electrical conductor. It would further be desirable to provide a window assembly that is less prone to failure. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a window assembly that meets at least one of these desires.